Skip beat KONOHA !
by Kokoro kill
Summary: REMAKE SKIP BEAT,Naruto pourra t'il devenir une star, se venger de sasori et surtout faire face à Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle naruto uzumaki, et j'ai 17 ans, j'ai les yeux bleus et les cheveux court brun, un corps fin mais musclés, de longue jambe et un assez beau visage, j'ai arrêté l'école pour suivre un ami d'enfance, poursuivre son rêve de chanteur, il s'appelle sasori, il a les cheveux légèrement roux, une belle carrure, et avec sa belle gueule et sa voix il en a fait tomber plus d'une. Il a intégré une agence de nom de MGC et il se fait connaître un peu partout, il prévoit même de faire quelques publicités .Et donc j'ai quitté ma ville d'enfance, l'école et mes parents pour l'aider à vivre. Cela fait quatre ans que je travaille dans un restaurant mais je ne le vois pas souvent, car il vient à la maison que pour prendre des habits, l'appartement est situer dans un coin plutôt aisée. C'est moi qui m'occupe de la maison. Des fois je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû le suivre, mais juste le voir quelques secondes par semaine me suffit, et puis il me l'avait demander si gentiment, à frôler la déclaration, " naruto s'il te plaît si tu viens pas avec moi je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais, il me faut quelqu'un qui me comprenne, pour vivre avec moi, et tu es la seule personne qui me viennent à l'esprit alors je t'en prie accompagne moi à Tokyo. Voilà comment il m'a ramené à Konoha avec lui.

Il est dix-sept heures naruto sors du travail, il est fatiguer encore une de ces longues journée, il passe faire quelques course pour la maison puis il rentre, il ne pense qu'a retrouver son lit. Arriver en bas de son bâtiment, il lève la tête pour apercevoir leur logement quand il aperçoit de la lumière. Son visage change d'expression, il accoure, entre dans le bâtiment, appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, voyant qu'il ne vient pas il se presse vers les escaliers, il enjambe les marches à une vitesse folle, sa fatigue a disparu, arriver à son étage, il s'empresse de sortir les clés, devant la porte il enclenche la serrure et l'ouvre. Il voit sasori remettre ces chaussures, prêt à partir.

_ SASORI!

Tellement content de la présence de sasori il en oublie de fermer la porte, et saute sur lui en le serrant comme un malade.

_ crie pas aussi fort les voisins vont nous entendre!

_ Tu m'as manqué!

Il resserre son emprise, il veut le sentir contre lui, sasori finit par lui entourer la taille, ils restent comme ça un petit moment puis...

_ je dois y aller naruto, je suis juste venu prendre quelques affaires...

Naruto desserre son emprise permettant à sasori de se relever. Il allait rester tout seul, encore...

_ non, sasori attend  
>_ qu'pff<p>

Naruto plaque sasori contre le mur, et colle ses lèvres à celles de sasori, à ce contact sasori cède le barrage de ses lèvres pour laisser place à un baiser langoureux. Naruto faufile ses mains en dessous du t-shirt à sasori pour aller jouer avec ses partie sensibles ,sasori rapproche son bassin de celui de naruto et se frotte, naruto quitte les lèvres de sasori et donne des petit coup de langues sur ses tentons , sasori a le barreau et naruto le sens, il effleure alors sa virilité par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon, l'entendant haletait, il déboutonne son jean, et le descend jusqu'à ses genoux, il fait de même pour son caleçon et aperçoit le garde à vous au complet de notre petite star.

Naruto prend alors la verge en bouche.

_ Han...

Sasori as vraiment du mal à cacher son plaisir, il porte alors sa main sur les cheveux du brun qu'il empoigne en essayant de donner son rythme, le brun satisfait de l'effet habituel, accélère sa succion.

_ hala, naruto plu...us vite humm

Naruto accélère comme demander, et déboutonne lui-même sa ceinture pour se masturber en même temps. Après quelques coups de langues sur son gland, sasori se vide, hors de la bouche du brun, qui s'est vidé dans ses propres mains.

Naruto remonte alors pour embrasser son colocataire mais.

_ Non, n'arrête pas quand tu viens juste de me sucer.

Assez embarrasser, naruto se retourne prêt à remettre son pantalon, mais sasori ne l'entend pas de cette oreilles, il plaque naruto face avant contre le mur, et se retrouve face au dos de naruto, passe une main sur sa virilité, la saisie et commence à faire des vas et viens. Sasori positionna sa verge devant l'intimité de naruto et questionna.

_ Naruto je peux...?

Naruto toujours en extase face aux caresse de sasori sur son sexe, ne pouvait pas trop réfléchir, il le voulait, mais en sachant que cela faisait assez longtemps, il allait avoir mal, mais autant ne pas casser l'ambiance.

_ Oui, prend moi sasori

Sasori rentra d'un coup, et naruto laissa échapper un cri de ses lèvres, sasori marque un temps de pause pour que naruto reprenne ses esprits, mais naruto recule son postérieur en arrière, montrant à sasori qu'il pouvait bouger.

_ humm aller sasori... Plus, plus

Sasori se déhanche, et donne des coups de reins royal au derrière de notre petit brun, au même rythme que les vas et vient de sa main, sasori se retire retourne naruto, maintenant face à lui il le soulève, fais passer ces jambes autour de ses hanches, et reprend de plus belles, naruto en profite pour lui lécher le cou, ou la base de ses oreilles.  
>Appuyé contre le mur, rafale de plaisir, ils ne veulent plus s'arrêter et après plusieurs accélérations, et ralentissement, sasori et naruto se rendent en même temps, dans un dernier coup de reins.<p>

Sasori regarde naruto, et fond dans ses yeux océan. Il sourit.

_ On continue dans la chambre?

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut tiré vers la pièce la plus éloigner de la porte d'entrer qui était resté ouverte.

MIDI

Naruto et sasori sont allongés sur leur lit, ils viennent de passer une soirée totalement sexuel, plus de trois round d'affilés, la levrette ou le kamasoutra. Tous deux endormis c'est sasori qui ouvre les paupières en premier, tout gai, le sourire qui illuminer son visage était illuminant. Naruto avait fourrés sa tête dans sa nuque, et l'enlaçait même endormi, comme quoi il était vraiment heureux que sasori soit revenu hier soir. Sasori regarde naruto, et porte sa main, à ses cheveux, les caresse, et descend sur ses fines lèvres, puis caresse ses joues. Il approche ensuite son visage pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais naruto est toujours endormi.

Sasori prend la télécommande et allume la télé, après quelque grisoullit, l'image apparaît. Son visage se crispe, l'expression de bonheur qui hantait son visage disparaît pour laisser place à la colère, ou non plutôt la jalousie. Il s'était arrêté sur une émission télévisé, qui parlait des plus grandes stars du moment, le problème c'est que sasori, ce croit meilleur dans tous les domaines, que ce soit la beauté, la chanson, le physique, le théâtre, il se croit supérieur à tout le monde, de ce fait quand un concurrent s'installe, c'est la guerre.

Mais ce concurrent n'est pas n'importe qui, et si il a été invité, sur le plateau, c'est qu'il est connu, enfaite oui et plus que sasori, car lui n'y été encore jamais allé, c'est pour cela qu'en regardant l'écran il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les points et de dire :

_ l'enculé, c'est moi la star du moment.

Avec son égo surdimensionné, sasori pense que personne ne peut lui arriver à la cheville mais ce qu'il fait semblant d'ignorer c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à la cheville du jeune homme qui passe à la télé.

La foule cri pour accueillir le jeune homme, ce qui réveille naruto. Il ouvre les yeux, et tombe sur celle enragé de sasori.  
>Il regarde ensuite la télé, et voit deux personne une femme, la présentatrice, et l'invité. Il était grand, musclé, bien habiller, BEAU, oui BEAU, visage fin, yeux noirs, cheveux noirs, boucle d'oreille en diamant, et tous l'assortiment, costume blanc, chemise blanche, cravate noir, chaussure noir brillante, faut le dire il était beau et en plus il avait la classe.<br>Il l'a reconnu, c'était lui le principal ennemi de sasori, ce qui faisait aussi de lui son ennemi.

Naruto prend la télécommande des mains de sasori et éteins la télé sous les yeux haineux de sasori.  
>Sasori se lève et prend la direction de la salle de bain.<p>

_ Je vais me doucher, j'ai une représentation ce soir faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard...  
>_ hum ok<p>

Naruto sait que sasori est froid quand il est énervé, mais ça va passer il a l'habitude, après une douche chaude tout sera oublier.

DIX HUIT HEURES

Naruto sort du boulot, il sait que sasori a une représentation donc il se dépêche de rentrer pour lui apporter le panier repas qu'il a préparé, des sushi c'est le plat préférer de sasori.

Arriver devant le bâtiment, plein de fans comme d'habitude, les groupies c'est vraiment dangereux.  
>Naruto passe par la porte de derrière, une porte que seuls les invités de premières catégories connaissent.<br>Il est dans les couloirs, arrive devant la porte de la loge, et pour faire un effet surprise il entre sans faire de bruit, et marche lentement pour arriver, au salon et c'est là où il entend son prénom, il se stoppe.

_ QUI? NARUTO?  
>_ Oui naruto...<br>_ mais il n'a pas de vie ou quoi? TRENTE appels?  
>_ Si c'est juste qu'il est trop attaché à moi et en plus j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à la maison pour entretenir, et payer le loyer, et naruto et parfait.<p>

Naruto est choqué de ce qu'il vient d'entendre c'est bien la voix de sasori qu'il entend et de son assistante.

_ Mais il t'aime non?  
>_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil pour moi, tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour lui et pour toi.<p>

Pov Naruto

STOP! REPEAT  
>Pour toi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.<p>

_ Oui, je sais mais faudrait penser à lui dire la vérité.

Quelle vérité.

_ Ce sera trop dur pour lui...  
>_ ce n'est pas si facile de dire à son amant qu'en réalité en aimes les femmes.<br>_ Rectification, je peux aussi aimer les hommes.

IL est bisexuel, je comprends plus rien, je n'aurais pas dû ...

_ Ça change rien, t'aurais tous simplement pas dû le ramener avec toi.  
>_ Je viens de te dire que c'était mon aide-ménagère, et loyer, c'est aussi à peu près mon plan cul référenciel...<p>

Le mot de trop

Pov externe

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, naruto jette le panier repas sur sasori, qu'il réussit à éviter de justesse.  
>Les sourcils rapproché et penchés, naruto montre sa colère...<p>

_ PLAN CUL?  
>_ Et merde pendant une seconde j'avais espéré, que sa t'avait glissé des mains.<br>_ ARRÈTE DE JOUER!

Naruto hausse la voix, il veut la vérité.

_ Ok on se calme, je disais juste la vérité.  
>_ La vérité? Tu m'as emmené avec toi juste pour ton confort?<br>_ Oui, exactement.

Sasori répond comme si tout allé bien que la réponse était évidente.  
>Naruto se sent rabaisser, mais prend la force de continuer.<p>

_ Je te suis d'aucune utilité c'est bien ça, à part pour le sexe.  
>_ Oui exactement.<p>

Naruto pensait vraiment qu'il allait avoir une réponse négative, mais sasori n'a aucune pitié. Naruto a les yeux mouillés et il le sent.

_...  
>_ enfaite naruto c'est simple, je t'ai emmené avec moi, parce que je pensais que la capitale pourrais me faire connaître et évoluer, je pensais aussi qu'elle pourrait te faire changer toi, avec la mode, les actualités, les bouquins, la popularité, mais RIEN. Á chaque fois que je rentre l'appartement est toujours dans le même état, la déco n'as même pas changé depuis qu'on s'est installer, tu ...<p>

Naruto le regarde, sasori est sérieux.

_ te laisse aller, même si t'es un homme tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi, j'aimerais bien te montrais à la terre entière de faire de toi une star à mes coté, mais tu n'as aucune qualité, aucun style, aucune sens de la vie.

Les larmes coulent sur le visage de naruto. Mais d'un geste il relève la tête, et change d'expression, l'assistante reste bouche bée.

_ Donc pour toi je ne suis rien?  
>_ excepté, un plan cul, rien d'autre.<p>

Sasori ne joue pas sur les mots il est vraiment culoté. Des ondes négatives s'évadent du corps de naruto.

_ Je vais te montrer sasori...

_ Je vais te montrer que je suis déjà quelqu'un.  
>_ Ah bon serait-ce un défi? Mais tu ne peux rien contre moi.<br>_ Le problème c'est que tu ne pourras pas vivre sans moi, je vais devenir encore plus célèbre que toi, je vais te montrer que tout le monde peut être populaire et riche, je vais devenir une star, une star que tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser.  
>_ Haahahahahahahahahaha... J'aimerais bien voir sa...<br>_ attend seulement et tu verras, je n'ai pas perdu quatre ans de ma vie, à escorter une futur star, j'ai gagné quatre ans de vie en espoir pour toi, ce que je ressens maintenant c'est de la haine.

Après avoir dit cette phrase et jeter un regard meurtrier, naruto s'éclipse.

Toujours dans la pièce.

_ Sasori, tu ne penses pas que tu y es allé un peu fort.  
>_ Non pas du tout, de toute manière c'est un beau parleur il ne fera rien de tout cela.<br>_ T'en es sur?  
>_ Vien me faire un câlin au mieux de douter de moi.<br>_ Tout de suite mon chéri.

POV NARUTO

Je vais lui montrer moi á qui il affaire, on a jamais était ennemi mais comme on dit un début à tout.

Pov externe

Naruto rentre à l'appartement et range toute ses affaires, il avait vu une annonce concernant un travail dans un restaurant avec comme serveur avec hébergement, et avait bien fait de prendre le numéro.

Après avoir appelé le camion de livraison, naruto fait le tour de la maison se remémorant les scènes avec sasori, l'emménagement, la célébration des débuts de sasori, leur ébats intimes, leur joies, leurs soucis, leurs sourires...QUATRE ANS.  
>Naruto s'effondra au sol, les larmes perlaient déjà sur ses joues, trop de douleur, sous l'effet de la colère naruto n'avait pas réfléchie à ce qu'il disait à sasori, mais il venait tout simplement de rompre.<p>

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

Un jeune homme sort d'un salon de coiffure, laissant la monnaie en partant, habillés d'un bas de costard noir, pull en col V de couleur jaune, chaussure noir brillante, chaine en or autour du cou assorti à une paire de boucle d'oreilles ronde, toutes fraichement sorti du perceur, une chevelure blonde éblouissante comme le soleil, et des yeux bleu comme l'océan. Le visage levé vers le ciel, un sourire vaillant.

_ DIRECTION AGENCE DE RECRUTEMENT DE STAR !


	2. Chapter 2

L'homme que j'aimais par-dessus tout, que j'avais suivis venait de me dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi.  
>Il m'a jeté comme un mouchoir usagé, j'ai quitté l'appartement que je loué pour lui et maintenant je suis hébergé au daruyama ou je travaille le soir.<p>

_ Bon ben j'y vais  
>_ fais de ton mieux pour trouver un travail, naruto<br>_ oui, je vais essayer

Mme oyama est vraiment sympa, par contre son mari est assez bizarre je trouve depuis que j'ai teint mes cheveux mais bon, ce sont des bonnes personnes, au moins eux ils ne me jetteront pas sous prétexte que je n'ai plus aucune utilité, enfin si peut être...

_ YOSH!

Je me dirige vers le centre-ville, quelques passant me regarde c'est vrai que j'ai fait fort avec la teinture blonde, mais elle me change le visage et c'est parfait.

Après une demi-heure, je suis devant le bâtiment de la plus grande agence de recrutement, celle qui concurrence l'agence de sasori. Pour l'anéantir je dois m'allier avec ses ennemis.

Je rentre dans l'entreprise j'aperçois les secrétaires, une au téléphone et l'autre le nez dans la paperasse. CHANCE. Deux solutions, la première soit je passe comme si de rien n'était en me dirigeant vers les ascenseurs en espérant qu'elle ne me voit pas, le deuxième soit je demande si le président est arrivé, en faisant comme si je travaillais déjà ici.

Bon essayons la Pr!

_ excusez-moi monsieur, je peux vous aider?

Ces secrétaires vraiment rien ne leur passe sous le nez. Laissons tomber la première solution!  
>Bon essay!<p>

- c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici!

Eh Merde! Laissons tomber la deuxième.  
>IMPROVISATION!<p>

_ excusez-moi je cherche...!  
>_ Vous venez pour le casting?<p>

Casting? Casting? CASTING? OUIII

_ euh oui excusez-moi, je viens pour le casting.  
>_ tenez voici un numéro, et les règles concernant, vous devez vous présenter au quinzième étages et dire pour quelle section vous voulez vous présenter.<br>_ Section?  
>_ Oui la section comme Acteur? Chanteur? Présentateur?<br>_ hala d'accord merci.

Je passe en vitesse, de l'autre côté pour prendre l'ascenseur et j'entends la secrétaire me crier.

_ Je vous conseil, de faire celui des acteurs vu votre visage vous allez être célèbre en un rien de temps!  
>_ MERCI!<p>

Si cela peut me permettre de me faire connaître rapidement pourquoi pas?

J'arrive au quinzième, il y a plusieurs salles, avec les différents noms de sections affiché. Je vois celui d'acteur je rentre. J'ouvre la porte et j'aperçois plus de cent cinquante personnes hommes et femmes, pratiquement tous vêtue de marques, bien coiffer, bien habiller on différencie en un seul regard les riches des pauvres, et tous en train de me regarder. Je n'y porte pas attention, le regard des gens et un vrai poison. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, la vue est magnifique, je m'y attarde un instant.

La porte claque, je me retourne, quatre personnes rentre, trois hommes et une femme, ils entrent à tour de rôle, et se positionnent au milieu de la salle. Ils ont cet air de supériorité dans le regard, un air qui m'est familier, et un air que je déteste.

Ils jettent des regarde dans la pièce, et chaque numéro qu'ils appellent, doivent sortir, POURQUOI? Je ne sais pas moi-même mais je peux juste vous dire, que toutes les personnes qui sont sortis étais des gens qui n'avait aucun style, et aucune beauté, en les regardant je me vois comme j'étais avant, manipulé par les autres toujours obligé de ne rien dire, et accepter d'être soumis aux autres, aux plus fort. Mais ça c'était avant, et c'est pour ça que l'annonce des numéros terminé j'étais toujours dans la salle à la même place.

Ils avancent alors un par un en se présentant.

_ Bonjour moi c'est KAKASHI, vingt-huit ans, je suis le président adjoint.

Il avait les cheveux gris, mais n'était pas vieux, plutôt jeune, mince avec du style.

_ Bonjour moi c'est SAI, vint ans je fais partie du jury, je suis aussi acteur,

Lui il avait les cheveux brun, jeune, belle carrure, mais il avait ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui en disait trop.

_ Bonjour, moi c'est SASUKE

Â l'annonce de son prénom, tout le monde commença à chuchoter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d' ailleurs jusqu'à qu'il rajoute son nom de famille!

_ UCHIWA!

UCHIWA, je savais que j'avais déjà vu sa gueule quelque part, c'est l'ennemi juré de sasori, c'était moi aussi mon ennemi jusqu'à hier.  
>Il avait les cheveux noir, et les yeux noir, visage fin, carrure imposante, il est bavant y'a pas à dire. Pour moi qui suis de l'autre bord, mais les filles sont vraiment en chaleur ça commence à devenir chaud.<p>

_ Bonjour moi c'est SAKURA, vingt ans je suis la secrétaire de cette section.

Wow, cheveux rose, une première long jusqu'au bas de son dos, yeux vert, très mignonne.

Akashi prend la parole.

_ Voilà les présentations faites, passons à vous, ils poseraient des questions au fur et à mesure, il désigna une femme en bout de salle qui commença à se présenter.

J'examinais pendant tout ce temps au fur et à mesure, chaque personne qui se présentait, il y avait un jeune homme qui dormait presque debout, cheveux brun, attaché en queue de cheval, il me fit bien rire quand le président lui demanda de bien se tenir sinon il l'expulsera.

Et pourtant quand SAI lui demande pourquoi devrait-on le choisir, il ne répondit pas, il s'avança au milieu de la salle, montra une femme du doigt et dis:

_ Aya Miyata, étudiante, dix-neuf ans.

Il montra un homme et dis:

_ NEji hyuuga, étudiant, vingt ans

Il montra plus d'une vingtaine de personnes et dis leur nom, prénom et âge sans aucune faute après avoir fini de dire le nom et prénom de toutes les personnes qui était passé avant lui, il me pointe du doigt et dis:

_ toi... Tu n'es pas encore passer.

Puis il alla s'asseoir a sa place, tout le monde était stupéfait il avait retenu tous les informations des personnes sans voir leur visage et en entendant seulement une fois.

_ Numéro 180?

Je m'avance alors,

_ Je m'appelle Naruto uzumaki, j'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis scorpion, née le dix-huit novembre, ma couleur préférée est le orange, ma nourriture préférée est le ramen ,j'ai arrêté l'école en seconde , et je n'ai pas pu continuer, car j'ai suivi une personne à Tokyo, et j'ai commencé à travailler pour l'aider dans sa quête mais maintenant qu'il ma lâcher comme un pot de Nutella casser, et qu'il m'a jeté à la poubelle je veux me venger!

J'avais dit tout cela en oubliant carrément ou j'étais, j'ai une mauvaise habitude de commencer à parler sans m'arrêter.

Maintenant tout le monde me regarde d'autre la bouche ouverte comme KAkashi, ou d'autre ce sont les yeux comme Sakura ou saï...

_ pourquoi, est tu venue ici?

C'était Sasuke qui m'avait posé la question, la première fois que Sasuke parlait depuis ses présentations, je fus un peu surpris, je le regarde et il me regarde.

_ JE VEUX DEVENIR PLUS CÉLÈBRE QUE SASORI!

Après un instant de silence que je redouté, un tonnerre de rire s'abat sur moi...


	3. Chapter 3

Au début je n'avais pas trop compris ce qui se passait jusqu'à qu'une personne cachait dans la foule dise " la blague du jour ! "  
>Ils rigolaient tous de moi parce que j'avais émis de ma propre bouche ce que je voulais faire du reste de ma vie. Oui, je veux surpasser Sasori, où est le problème !<p>

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous rigoler!

_ C'est simple tu pourras jamais le dépasser!  
>_ Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?<p>

_...ben c'est impossible c'est tout

Sous mon regard un peu appuyer, les rires avaient cessé.

_ Sous prétexte que je suis nouveau dans le milieu, vous croyez avoir le droit de vous moquer de moi?

J'ai pris la parole, le silence reprend place, le regard sont tous rivés sur moi.

_ Sous prétexte que mon rêve n'est pas réalisable pour vous, vous penser avoir le droit d'omettre une opinion in désiré?

Personne ose parler tout le monde regard attentivement.

- SOUS PRETEXTE QUE VOTRE VIE ET DANS UN TOUT NOUVEAU TOURNANT, VOUS VOUS CROYER SUPERIEUR !

...Mon regard se fait plus profond, ma tenue plus hautaine.

- Sachez que comparez à vous j'ai un but ! J'ai la haine contre tout le monde, j'ai plus confiance en personne, je me suis fait baiser, alors maintenant c'est à mon tour de la lever !

J'ai était trop direct ! Ils sont tous bouche bée.

_ Vous avez beau dire tous ce que vous voulez, si je suis là c'est que j'ai quelque chose que vous n'avez pas. Le TALENT.

Je tourne les talons et prend la direction de la sortie, je sens un regard lourd porter sur moi, c'est lui, depuis le début de mon discours, il m'a pas lâché du tout, mais c'est bien je vais leur montrer moi !

Avant de refermer la porte, et dans le silence complet, je n'oublie pas de crier haut et fort ce que je pense en ce moment, en d'autre mot :

_ EN OUBLIANT, ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

CLAC

Une semaine après...

Chez moi sur mon lit, la tête dans les nuages comme on dit, on sonne à la porte...

...

_ euh oui ...  
>_ UN COLIS POUR MONSIEUR UZUMAKI !<br>_ Oh oui, c'est moi !  
>_ Je suis venu il y a une semaine, il n'y avait personne alors ...<br>_ oui c'est bon donnez, ce n'est pas grave.

Je prends le colis, une signature, un sourire.

Petit carton, je m'empresse de l'ouvrir, un livre et une lettre voilà ce qu'il contient.

Je déplie la lettre, et c'est là que mes yeux s'ouvrent de plus en plus.

" Bonjour, Monsieur Uzumaki

Après vous avoir reçu au casting dernier, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes sélectionnés pour participer à la suite du casting, qui consiste, à refaire une scène au choix, du livre de théâtre, qui vous as été envoyée, avec cette lettre. Nous vous attendons le 1 juillet, à 14h, aucun retard ne sera toléré.

Au plaisir de vous revoir.

TSUNADE "

Je suis resté au moins trente seconde la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi faire, après avoir repris mes esprits, je regarde le calendrier la date d'aujourd'hui...

_ on ... est... le ... Premier juillet ...

...

Temps de réaction (quinze seconde)

...

_ PREMIER JUILLET !

_ PUTAIN DE MERDE, POURQUOI ÇA M'ARRIVE TOUJOURS A MOI !


	4. Chapter 4

_ Je suis à la bourre !

Il est treize heures, il me reste une heure pour m'habiller, me coiffer, le trajet jusqu'à bas, apprendre une scène du livre et la jouer.

En gros, ce n'est pas possible.

Je vais juste me présenter, et on verra ce que ça va donner. Point barre.

Dans l'entreprise...quatorze heures trente seconde.

_ Désolé monsieur, mais vous êtes en retard.  
>_ PA... PARDON ?<br>_ Vous êtes en retard monsieur!  
>_ Comment sa je suis en retard!<br>_ Il est actuellement quatorze heures une minute et sept seconde.  
>_ Mais ça va pas dans votre petite tête vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis en retard d'une minute !<br>_ De quasiment deux minutes maintenant.

Je les emmerdes moi ces secrétaires, de quel droit el me chauffe pour une minute de retard.

_ Vous savez quoi allez voir ailleurs et empêchés moi de passer. OK !  
>_ Hey mais vous!<p>

!

En voilà un autre qui m'attrape, le bras maintenant.

Pov externe

Naruto se retourne et croise un visage inconnu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
>_ Doucement je ne suis pas là, pour t'empêcher de monter.<br>_ Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
>_ La réponse est dans ta question !<p>

Il a cet air hautain que tout le monde a envie de bousiller d'un coup, ce petit sourire qui fait qu'on se sent inférieur et stresser. Naruto par contre le lui renvoi.

_ barre toi!

Naruto se défait, et commence à partir, vers la pièce des castings, il est alors pousser contre le mur et bloquer contre le corps d'un autre homme.

...

_ mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ça faisait plus de quelques semaines que naruto n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel, alors se faire plaquer et frotter littéralement contre le mur par un autre homme ne vas que le réveillés.

_ On sera déranger ici, suis moi !

Naruto comprend plus rien, il été venu ici pour un casting et voilà qu'un autre homme l'emmène autre part.

À l'écart de toute sorte de perturbation.

_ Putain j'ai un casting là, bordel de merde.  
>_ Oui, je sais (en s'approchant de naruto)<br>_ dans ce cas ne me fais pas chier.  
>_ t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas le cas.<br>_ Hein!  
>_ C'est toi qui veux te venger de Sasori ?<br>_ Comment tu sais ça ?  
>_ vu que tu l'as crié haut et fort à la première réunion, ne pose pas trop de question. A part sa je pourrais savoir ce qu'il ta fait?<br>_ C'est trop compliquer, tu lui veux quoi a sasori ?  
>_ Pourquoi je sens de l'agressivité, dans ta voix?<br>_ Y'a pas d'agressivité, dis-moi seulement, ce que tu lui veux!  
>_ Je veux me venger moi aussi...<br>_ ha bon et de quoi ?  
>_ Sa fait déjà un bon bout de temps, mais j'oublierais jamais, c'est un connard née celui-là.<p>

POV naruto

Ha ben au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde par rapport à lui.

_ vas y raconte un peu qu'on compare nos deux histoires.  
>_ Tu te crois marrant...<br>_ non, je déconne vasy raconte.  
>_ Ça a commencé il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré, sasori, dans un bar, dès que nos regards se sont croisé...<br>_ HA T'ES GAY !  
>_ Non, seulement homosexuel, bon comme je disais quand j'ai croisé son regard, je suis tombé amoureux.<br>_ Tu te crois dans un film ou quoi ?  
>_ Tu pourrais me laisser terminer !<br>_ Oh oui désolé.  
>_ Pendant la soirée, y m'as approché, m'as offert un verre, et !<br>_ BLABLA BLABLA en gros t'as fini dans son lit !  
>_ NON c'est lui qui a fini dans mon lit.<br>_ Quoi ! Mais t'étais le dominant ou le dominé ?  
>_ Quelle question, le Dominant!<br>_ QUOI, j'y crois pas, il m'a jamais laissé le prendre cette enfoiré.  
>_ QUOI ! T'es sorti avec lui ?<br>_ oui, non, continue d'abord !  
>_ Alors, après on est sorti ensemble pendant six mois.<br>_ QUOI ! Six mois !Ce bâtard il m'a vraiment bien baiser !  
>_ Dans quel sens ?<br>_ Ce n'est pas marrant Bâtard !

Il sourit. Ça fait bizarre de le voir sourire. Il est beau.

_ Bon tout ce passer bien jusqu'au jour où il me dit qu'il est tombé amoureux...  
>_ ben c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle<br>_ Oui, si la personne dont il parle c'est moi mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il reprend son air sérieux.

_ Moi j'avais déjà commencé à développer des sentiments pour lui, et lui du jour au lendemain, plus de nouvelles, et après je le revois sur le grand écran, encore plus un choc. Mais maintenant que je ne ressens vraiment plus rien je veux me venger.

...

_ OK je vois, mais bon c'est encore meilleur que mon histoire.  
>_ alors raconte !<br>_ C'est très compliqué, même si tu vas l'entendre très simplement.  
>_ Oui vasy !<br>_ il y a 5 ans, on vivait dans une petite ville, avec nos parents, sasori rêver d'être chanteur, et moi j'étais celui qui l'aimait et qui allait tout faire pour qu'il réussisse son projet, alors quand il m'a proposé de le suivre dans la capitale et de l'aider dans ses projet j'ai accepté. Après être venu s'installer je me suis occupé, de tout, j'étais au petit soin pour lui, jusqu'à ce que je le surprenne dans les bras de sa secrétaire entrain de salir mon prénom.  
>J'avais la haine et c'est là que j'ai promis de le dépasser.<br>_ Eh ben, tu t'es vraiment fait baiser comme tu dis !  
>_ Oui vraiment !<br>_ Sans doute mais pour me venger, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
>_ Comment ça mon aide !<br>_ DE 1 il faut que tu deviens célèbre, et de 2 mon petit copain !  
>_ Ton petit quoi ?<br>_ Amant si tu préfères !  
>_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois devenir ton amant?<br>_ L'union fait la force.  
>_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma question.<br>_ oui je sais mais j'aime bien cette phrase , hihihi

Comme je disais il est vraiment beau quand il sourit, c'est le genre de mec qui donne l'impression d'être froid alors que c'est tout le contraire.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un concert, à préparer moi !  
>_ Un concert ? Mais t'es connu ?<br>_ Hahahahahaha ne me dis pas que depuis tout à l'heure tu m'as pas reconnu.  
>_ Euh, non comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à m'occuper d'un crétin, que de m'occuper de moi.<br>_ Oh oui c'est vrai.

_ Je m'appelle GAARA...  
>_ Ha c'est vrai que j'ai déjà entendu Ça quelque part.<br>_ Je fais partie du groupe SUNA, je suis le chanteur.  
>_ Ah oui, c'est vrai sasori avait fait une mauvaise gueule en voyant un de tes clips...<br>_ Vu que c'est à cause de lui, que j'en suis arrivé là.

Vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde ...

_ Au sujet de devenir ton amant ...  
>_ HEIN ! Je rigolais t'es trop naïf haha haha la tête que t'as fait.<br>_ Ouais bon ce n'était pas marrant.

_...  
>_ Hum ok, bon viens me voir au studio 46 après ton casting.<br>_ Ouais en parlant de CASTING, PUTAIN JE SUIS DEAD ! T'AS VU L'HEURE.  
>_ Du calme je connais la présidente, je dirais que t'étais avec moi!<br>_ Ben t'as intérêt puisqu'à la base, j'étais en retard de TRENTE SECONDE et ça fait TRENTE MINUTE!  
>_ Hahahahahaha<p>

POV Gaara

Il me plaît bien celui-là, Truande va le prendre dans l'équipe obliger.

...  
>_ Alors ?<br>_ Alors quoi ?  
>_ C'est quoi le tien?<br>_ ah mon prénom c'est naruto uzumaki  
>_ naruto uzumaki<br>_ ouais  
>_ Bon allez viens, on y va<p>

On se dirige vers l'ascenseur, quand il s'ouvre sur ...

_ OH laissez-moi vous aider BAA-CHAN, vous êtes trop vielle pour venir ici, vous devriez vous reposer chez vous, malgré que vous avez de gros pfft

Je lui ai mis une mains sur sa bouche, comment peut-il aborder quelqu'un qui a déjà un grand garde du corps, par une aide physique, il est vraiment bête .

_ Mais Gaara qu'est ce tu fais je vais aider BAA hmpft

Je le lui ai remis. Je crois qu'il ne voit pas le visage de la BAA-CHAN en question.

_ Alors Gaara qui est ce jeune homme avec toi.  
>_ HA Gaara tu la connais, ça pourrait être ta grand-mère hein, parle lui bien.<p>

Les veines du front qui commence à montrer leurs couleur apparaissent ce n'est pas bon signe naruto tais toi !

_ Il vient pour le casting ?  
>_ Oh justement, je monter pour les voir<p>

POV naruto

Cette vielle n'est vraiment pas fatiguer.

_ allons-y

Arriver en haut, en entrant dans la salle tout le monde se lève y compris KAkashi, saï, Sakura et même Sasuke qui arborait un sourire en coin, alors là je me suis demander si ...

_ Gaara t'es vraiment si célèbre que ça, parce que à part moi et baa-chan t'es le seul de connu.

Après un long silence, et le visage déformé de Gaara, un long tonnerre de rire s'abat une nouvelle fois sur moi.

La vielle mère lève la main et tout le monde se tait.

KAkashi relève la tête et dit.

_ Bonjour, présidente.

Suivit d'un...

_ bonjour présidente

Encore d'un bonjour président puis ça na s'arrêter plus.

Aujourd'hui j'avais fait trois erreurs, la première est d'avoir pensé tout haut, la deuxième et d'avoir traité cette vielle de vielle et la troisième c'est les deux rassemblé.

Je suis dans la merde.


	5. Chapter 5

Irrattrapable. Voilà ce que m'as dit Gaara avant de me laisser en plan.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans cet amphi à côté de Tsunade, oui c'est elle baa-chan, la présidente de cette grande entreprise. On est au premier rang, Sai, KAkashi, Sakura, la vielle, Sasuke et moi.

Je suis entre Sasuke et baa-chan, lui il n'a pas arrêté de rigoler au surnom que je lui avais donné, surtout quand je l'avais redit sans faire exprès pour m'excuser.

C'est l'heure de commencer la deuxième épreuve du casting, qui consiste à montrer son talent dans un jeu de scène. Une jeune fille s'avance, on lui tend un téléphone, elle fait semblant de pleurer, puis souris et dis " oui re commençons», c'était émouvant, mais pas assez pour Sasuke qui avait baillé au moins deux fois pendant qu'elle passait.

Un garçon maintenant, franchement tout le monde à rigoler en le voyant parce que mettre une combinaison verte de nos jours c'est inadmissible, j'ai rigolé à m'en crever les poumons même Sasuke et baa-chan ont rigolé et KAkashi avec son masque c'était cramer. En tout cas sa représentation nous as tous laisser bouche bée. Il voulait se venger de la mort de sa petite sœur, vraiment déterminé.

Après quelques temps, l'intello de la dernière fois se ramène avec le livre qu'on nous a envoyé, il le donne à baa-chan et commence sa présentation. Il a fait trois scènes en tout, en citant par cœur, la page, les lignes et même les guillemets, il à bluffer tout le monde. Même moi j'en suis resté bouche bée, comme la première fois. Il a une vraie tête d'Einstein.

Après de nombreuse, représentation, c'est la fin, tout le monde était sur la scène et baa-chan, m'appelle.

Elle me tend le téléphone, et me dis de réagir face aux dires, comme il convient. Devant tout le monde je prends le téléphone et le porte à mon oreille.

" Désolé, pour tout, sincèrement, recommençons. Je regrette de t'avoir blessé, t'es irremplaçable à mes yeux, alors reviens moi s'il te plaît, mon amour "

Ça définissait tellement bien ma situation que je n'ai pu réprimer quelques larmes.

La voix un peu embrumer...

_ c'est une blague hein, j'espère que c'est une blague, toute ma vie, je t'ai consacré toute ma vie...

Tout le monde est concentrer dans mon jeu, même lui...

_ ... Tu m'as rejeté, après tout ce que je t'ai donné... Et tu me demande de tout recommencer... J'espère juste que c'est une blague... ESPECE d'ENCULER, T'ES QU'UN CONNARD,,, UNE PEDALE, VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE, JE TE SURPASSERAI CE N'EST QU'UNE QUESTION DE TEMPS, ATTENDS ET TU VERRAS.

Voilà mon jeu de scène, tous un peu choquer, je finis sur un sourire et je lance un ...

_ alors baa-chan satisfaite! (En m'éclipsant)  
>_ Espèce de ... Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !<p>

Juste sortir, pour prendre un peu d'air...

_ Ton jeu de scène était bien, mais un jeu reste un jeu, ne jamais le mêler à la réalité, règle numéro un.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me parle, il a l'air froid et son visage et stoïques, aucune expression,

_ pourquoi tu penses que je l'ai mêlé à la réalité ...  
>_ Parce que le jeu et les vrais expressions se différencie par les sentiments, l'intonation, et le regard.<p>

_ tu n'es pas professionnel, et venir ici pour te venger c'est vraiment puérile, pire qu'un gamin.  
>_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur ma vie.<br>_ Peu importe le théâtre, n'est pas fait pour toi, même si tu as du talent, la vengeance ne pourra pas te faire progresser.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein, pourquoi tu parles comme si tu savais tout ?<br>_ Je le sais c'est tout ...

Il s'en va, malgré qu'on a tous des choses a caché, c'est encore plus dur de les montrer quand ils sortent ...

_ Qu'une question de temps ...

Je retourne dans la pièce pour trouver 12 membres, alors qu'ils étaient plus de 200 au début.

_ Naruto qu'est-ce que tu foutais bordel !  
>_ désolé j'ai pris un peu d'air...<br>_ Bon avec toi, voici l'équipe au complet !  
>_ HEIN ! Quelle équipe ?<br>_ L'équipe d'Ichiraku !

Tout le monde était resté de marbre pour éviter de se taper une barre par terre. C'est quoi ce truc de guignols Ichiraku on dirait un nom d'assassin, sérieux !

_ C'est une blague hein baa-chan ?

Son sourire par contre l'avait vraiment l'air meurtrier.

_ dis naruto tu veux vraiment que je te fasse souffrir ?  
>_ Non, présidente.<p>

Autant vous dire que quand elle vous regarde de cette manière vaut mieux se taire.

_ Bon l'équipe Ichiraku, sera notre équipe standard d'acteurs ! Notre entreprise est très demandée dans d'autres ! Alors vous aurez chacun un rôle à jouer dans n'importe quel tournage ! Vos entraînements commence à partir de demain, vous aurez tous une mission qui vous sera attribuer, je reconnaîtrai alors votre savoir-faire. Vous êtes tous sur le carreau je vire n'importe qui n'importe quand, un manquement à la règle sera fatale, si vous travaillez bien vous serez récompensés.

...

_ Question ?  
>_ Non.<p>

_ Vous serez installée à l'avant dernier étage. Voilà, bienvenue à Ichiraku.

Et elle s'en va, c'est vraiment les mémères qu'on n'arrive pas à cerner.

Mais quand je vois la tête des gens de mon équipe, je reste sans voix, autant nous appeler les clowns, y'en a un avec une combi verte, un autre avec des yeux de morts vivants, un autre qui est à moitié endormi, une blonde encore plus désapper qu'une pute, une autre qui me fait des clins d'œil , une qui tourne la tête sans arrêt pour voir si on la regarde, un bleuté avec les dents toutes niquer, un qui ressemble à un expert skieur, une autre qui fait cosplay de fifi brindacier avec ses couettes, et les autres à peu près humains, c'était déjà beaucoup.

_ Bon moi c'est Naruto, vu qu'on est tous dans la même équipe je propose qu'on fasse connaissance dès maintenant !  
>_ Équipe de merde ouais !<p>

_ De qui tu parles taciturne ?  
>_ Comment tu m'as appelé madame j'écarte mes cuisse !<br>_ Dis un peu de respect !  
>_ Je t'ai pas causé à toi, me prend pas le chou.<br>_ Je t'ai parlé gentiment fais de même.  
>_ Et si je le fais t'enlève cette combi ridicule.<br>_ Je mets ce que je veux, je pourrai bien parler de ton look !  
>_ Et ses yeux !<br>_ Tu me cherche toi avec tes dents déformer ?  
>_ Mes dents ! Connard !<p>

_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHAHa j'en peux plus ! Trop des barres !

En fin de compte je commence à l'aimez cette équipe !


End file.
